1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a plasma display having a touch panel function using infrared rays and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device is a display device including a plasma display panel (PDP) that displays characters or images by using plasma generated by a gas discharge.
The plasma display device is driven by dividing a single frame into a plurality of subfields having respective luminance weight values. During a reset period of each subfield, cells are initialized through reset discharges. During an address period of each subfield, light emitting cells and non-light emitting cells are selected through address discharge. Subsequently, during a sustain period, sustain discharge is performed in the light emitting cells for a number of times corresponding to a weight value of a corresponding subfield so as to display images.
For the above-described plasma display device, a touch panel is used as an input device capable of inputting through direct contact by a hand or a pen. At this point, a method using infrared rays may be used in order to implement a touch panel.
As such, in order to implement a touch panel using infrared rays, an infrared source for emitting infrared rays and an infrared sensor for detecting infrared rays have to be additionally mounted on the plasma display device.
Additionally, in order to implement a stable touch panel, a proper amount of infrared rays should be emitted uniformly. Here, in order to emit a uniform, proper amount of infrared rays, multiple infrared sources may be disposed on the plasma display device, or one infrared source may be disposed far away from an object. However, both of these two methods increase the volume of the plasma display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.